


You're married...but only in space?

by The_rainbow_pineapple



Series: Space Adventures with matt and shiro. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro and matt are official space married, There married in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rainbow_pineapple/pseuds/The_rainbow_pineapple
Summary: Shiro and matt are married...well only in space they have to wait till there back on earth to get married on earth...but here they are in space so there space married...and no one knew...not even pidge...run Shiro run as fast as you can.





	You're married...but only in space?

**Author's Note:**

> Update I've gone back and fixed any misspelling (hopefully) so it should be better to read.

_"so were married now?"_

_Shiro smiled at matt's laugh. He was glad he could make Matt laugh still._

_"I guess so"_

_Shiro raised an eyebrow_

_"You guess?"_

_"Well I mean I guess we're married in space but on earth no, were like Space married. Yeah were space married" Matt said smiling at him._

_"Space married I like the sound of that"_

_He didn't care as long as he was with Matt he was fine._

_________________________________________

Shiro watched as the last of the rescued pensioners get on the pod the one that was like the leader walked up to him.

"Thank you champion and congratulation."

Shiro blinked. "I'm sorry, congratulation for what?" 

The alien looked at him. " I was a few cells down from you when you and your cellmate become mates it was a hard time for us but you two gave us hope, I wish the best for you and your mate" With that the alien walked on the pod.

"Hold up your mate?" lance asked walking up to him.

Shiro laughed when he saw everyone's faces. "Yeah it was a rough time for everyone but something happened and whatever space and alien law there is me and Matt are married or well space married." he said.

 

"Wait wait I'm sorry, your married to my brother and didn't tell me?" pidge asked walking up to shiro.

"Well I didn't really remember till a few nights ago and according to Matt were married in space but not on earth not my words his" Shiro said backing up.

"Oh so your 'space married' my brother and forgot then remembered and didn't tell me" Pidge said running after shiro.

Everyone stood there and listened as pidge yelled at shiro.

"That's sweet I mean even if they're not married on earth they're still married." hunk said smiling.

"I don't get it whats the difference between space married and earth married aren't they the same thing?" Keith asked.

"What? hell no, there's a total difference." Lance said walking after Keith. 

"Really like what?"

Hunk sighed as the two started fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea I'm tired and love Shiro and matt so here have this. I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading.


End file.
